Rose and Adrian's Bliss Part Two: Their Children
by PRINCE-ASH'S-GIRL
Summary: The story of Rose and Adrian has ended happily. Now their children are attending saint Valdimirs. Rose's daughter is dating Eddie's son but the queen has set an arranged marriage for her and her sister. How will the daughters of Adrian and Rose cope?
1. Chapter 1

**Rose and Adrian's Bliss: Their Children Part Two**

**Chapter One**

**Rosline's POV**

I'm walking down the halls of Sanit Vald's not wanting to go to sparring because my boyfriend, Elias Castile, is totally pissing my off. Elias is actually a year younger than me but who cares, he's hot and super sweet, well, not all the time.

So anyway, here I am, minding my own business when suddenly my earbuds are ripped out.

"Hey!" I yell. "That was 'Get Scared featuring Craig Mabbitt'! Do you have any idea how rad that is, let alone epic?"

Stan, a guardian who taught my mom, rolled his eyes.

"I don't care how epic Craig Scared is, you have sparring and you're five minutes late. Get to class."

"It's Get Scared _featuring_ Craig Mabbitt, Stan." I correct him. "Plus, you should care, they are one of the best screamo bands out there. Craig is not only the former front-man for Bless the Fall and current front-man for Escape the Fate, he has the best voice and he's uber-hot."

"Oh?" Stan snorted. "If he's so great why is the _former_-front man?"

"Because they're losers." I snort back. "BTF is still tagging along on tours while Craig and ETF headline their own tours. Come on Stan, everyone should know that and stop listening to the gibberish called rap."

Shaking his head he says, "You are way too much like Rose. Capable of driving a person insane in thirty seconds."

I don't bother replying because everyone says I'm like her.

"What are you doing still standing here?" Stan scolds me. "Get to class Rosline."

"Alright, but if someone ends up in the infirmary because you sent me to class despite my mood, I am not held accountable." I walk away singing the song he so rudely interrupted.

Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts

My heart is breaking, I don't wanna be loved

You pollute the room with a filthy tounge

Watch me choke so I can throw up...

I showed up to class and my teacher just rolls his eyes and scribbles something on his clipboard while I sit down.

"As I was saying, before Miss Ivashkov decided to grace us with her presance," Guardian David Wells says while I roll my own eyes. He's only two years older than us and acts like a prude. "We have another guardian who will join me in training you, Shawn Grey. You will introduce yourselves to him."

I look up and sure enough, that's my uncle Shawn in his black guardian best.

"Hey, uncle Shawn," I call not bothering to follow the instructions exactly.

"Hello Rosline," he smiles.

Everyone, including David, stares at us.

"Cheese, just because I call him 'uncle' doesn't mean we're related by blood." I sigh to the class. "So can we get to work David, 'cause I'm bored."

David glares at me while Shawn chuckles.

Three hours later I'm in line for lunch, stomach growling while the line moves in snail pase. A warm, muscled arm wraps around my waist, I look up at Elias' eyes.

"Ros," his soft, clam voice says my name. "Where have you been? I haven't had a chance to talk to you yet."

"You should have thought about that before," I sneer. "You know? When you let Staci Badica put her moves on you."

"Ros," Elias sighs. "You know I don't care about other girls. Just you. It's always been you."

"Oh, yeah? Then why didn't you stop her?"

"She's always like that," he says, trying to reason with me. I do know Staci likes to flirt with anyone who is male, but still. "As for as I'm concerned, she can batt her eyelashes and twirl her hair all she wants. I would never give into her, or care."

"Still you couldn't say, 'hey, I have a girlfriend, leave me alone'. Is that so hard?"

"I'm sorry," he smiles. "Next time someone does that I'll tell them. Promise."

"Fine," I huff.

"Good," Elias moves in to plant a kiss on my temple, his lips are warm and full aganist my hot skin, and whispers, "I love you."

"I love you, too," I whisper back.

Elias and I have been together for a less than a year and we've recently started to say 'I love you'. We grew up together at court where his father, Eddie Castile, is a guardian to my aunt Lissa. Eddie is a close friend of both my mom and aunt, they all attended this academy together. To be honest Eddie is like an uncle so it was a little awkward when Elias and I started to develop feelings for one another. Still the whole family is happy that I'm not with some jerk off Moroi and that we have a sort of boy/girl next door going on.

We went through the line and sat down where my little sister, Alexis or Alex, is sitting with aunt Lissa's daughter Christy, she's the only Moroi that we regularly assisciate with. Not that I turn my nose up at Moroi, they do that to me and my sister. Also it doesn't help that they call our mother a bloodwhore just because she was able to marry an Ivashkov. Not just any Ivashkov but Adrian Ivashkov, the queen's favorite. Our dad has a horrible reputation that everyone believes is true. Honestly, dad is the sweetest and most loving dad there is. He's a saint compared to other Moroi who sleep with dhampires than run when they get preganat.

Anyway, when people call our mother a bloodwhore Alexis and I go all ninja-warrior on them. When we're done they regret what they said and aplogize before we're sent to the office. Naturally, Moroi tend to avoid us.

"Rosline, we're leaving after lunch," Alexis informs me. "Dad called, Tatiana wants us back at court for something."

"He didn't say why?"

"Nope," she answered while trying to fix her razor cut bangs. Alexis has really cool scene hair, layers are short around her face but under is long. She keeps her natural hair color, which is dad's brown color , but likes to put in colored exentions. "He didn't sound all that happy about it."

"Whose going with us?"

"Guardians only. Tatiana said only the two of us," Alexis sighed.

I joined her sigh and turned to Elias, he gave a smile and a peck on the lips.

The rest of our group showed up later. Chance, Owen, Gabriella, and Sarah, all dhampirs.

"We just heard there's gonna be two transfers tomorrow!" Gabriella gushed.

"Really?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, two guys," Gabby said. "Heard they were dhampirs, seniors too."

"Weird," I said. "Two novices transfering just before graduation."

Gabby just shrugs.

After I take a bite of pizza Guardian Wells walks up to our table.

"Alexis, Rosline," he says. "The jet is ready. We're leaving in ten minutes, I suggest you go pack."

"Cheese," Alexis and I say together.

"I haven't finished eating, you want me to starve to death?" I cry.

Wells just rolls his eyes and says, "After you get on board you can have all the peanuts you want."

"Jerk," I mutter to his retreating figure. "We'll I gotta go."

"Aww," Elias makes a puppy face at me. "You're always ditching me."

"Hey, take it up with the queen," I smile and give him a long kiss until everyone grosses out. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya," he says and gives me another kiss before I walk away.

Alexis and I hurry to our dorm.

In my room I change into a black 'I love Ken' shirt, white skinny jeans, checkard Vans, and my black Barbie hoodie. (Might as well go with the theme.)

I pack a small suitcase and threw jewelry into my mesanger bag along with my makeup,hair products and my travel size hir straightener. When I ran out my door Alexis was coming out of hers dressed in a aqua blue shirt that says, 'I keep hitting delete but you're still here'. She paired it with black skinny jeans, aqua Vans, a white loose hoodie and beanie.

We jogged to the runway and were seated on the plane in three minutes. When we were allowed out of our seats we continued to do our makeup and hair. My hair is similar to Alexis. I have dark brown, almost black hair, also cut scene style, choppy short layers on the top of my head and long underneath. I had blonde streaks put in under my bangs and in the longest part of hair that so I can put in wash-out color in. Today, those streaks are dark-almost hot pink. Lex adds some aqua snap-in colored extensions, touches up her makeup and hair.

Two hours later we and our guardians, Alberta, David and our uncle Shawn, touch down at court.

One of the Tatiana's guardians is waiting for us as soon as we step off the jet.

"I am Guardian Turov," says tall dark and handsom. "Her majasty sent me to escort you to her rooms, follow me."

As we drag our bags he notices and tells a passing guardian to take our luggage to our parents home. The guardian nods and reaches for our suitcases. We thank him before he can walk away and he looks surprised, he must be new, but nods. Figures, everyone thinks we're as stuck up as Moroi just because we're Ivashkovs.

Finally, after running across the court, Alexis and I step into the queens parlor while the school guardians wait outside.

"Mom, Dad!" Alexis and I call and huge our parents.

Dad hold on a bit longer and kisses our forheads. Weird, like he's afraid of losing us. When he finally releases me I notice another group on the other side of the room watching us.

The two men are obviously Moroi, royal too. There's a female guardian and two guys, dhampirs around our age. I notice the men are sort of leering, the women is assesing us and the guys are, well checking us out.

The guy who looks older looks just over six feet tall, he's muscled but sort of wiry not buff. He's wearing a tight white shirt, blue skinny jeans with holes in the knees and black chucks. His hair black and cut in a simple emo swoop across his forehead and shorter at the back o his head. His skin is almost as pale as Moroi, weird because dhampirs usually have tan skin. His mouth is sorta wide with thin lips that has a black ring in the right coner. There is nothing noticable about his nose and the one eye, not hidden behind his hair, is pure black.

The younger looking one is a tiny bit shorter than the other and all black. His beanie, hoodie, fingerless gloves, skinny jeans and Vans are all black. His hair is bleached white color, bangs and other peices of hair, framing his face, and a gold rosary necklace are the only color on him. His skin is also pale, his nose a little too pronounced hold a ring at the center, his eyebrows are black, his eyes are a blue-grey color and his lips. (sigh) His lips are the perfect shape, the lower lips is more plump than the top, but the top has a great cupids-bow. No boy should ever have lips like that. Pink and lushishly inviting you to taste it.

I'm drawn out of my trance when a door opens and the queen walks in. Everyone bows to her as she takes her seat on raised throne.

"Rosline, Alexis," Tatiana purrs. "My dear, great neices. Move forward."

We take five steps toward her and stop.

"I would like you to meet, Sebastian," the taller of the two guys walked forward. "And Cameron Lefever."

We four just looked at one another. Until Tatiana spoke again.

"Sebastian, Cameron, this is Rosline Ivashkov and Alexis Ivashkov."

The two guys stepped to us then, they respectfully took our shook our hands.

"Now," Tatiana's voice demanded attention. "You, Rosline and Alexis, have taken the hands of your future husbands."

"What the-" My voice was cut off by a hand covering my mouth.

I turn and it's my dad.

"Don't talk like that here," he ordered and released me.

I join Alexis in starring back and forth between the guys and Tatiana.

"Auntie," Alexis' clear, soft voice cuts the silance. "What are you talking about?"

Tatiana just looks at us with her queen mask and says, "You will be marrying Cameron, Alexis. Rosline you will marry Sebastine. This contract was made when you were born."

I turn to glare at my parents. Cheese, selling their own daughters.

"Spend the day getting to know one another." Tatiana ordered. "The four of you will return to Saint Valdimir's together and after you graduate you will be married."

"Your majasity," I say. "May we speack with you privately?"

"Of course," Tatiana smiled. "Albert, I would like our familes to have dinner tonight. This calls for a celebration. Seven o'clock at my nephew's home."

The Moroi named Albert bowed to Tatiana then his family walked out.

When the door shut I turned on everyone.

"What in the cheese is going on here?" I hissed.

"We didn't know about it until recently," my mom says hesitantly.

"How recently?" Alexis asked.

"Last month," dad answered this time. "We never knew an agreement was made long ago."

"I did everything," our aunts voice intervined.

"Why?" I asked, trying not to hiss at her, she is the queen after all.

"To protect everyone," Tatiana sighed. "Guardians are angry that their treaed like second class citizens, their pay isn't a whole lot and they don't like that non-royal Moroi don't get guardians. If I had you both married to dhampirs with my blessing maybe they'll know that I'm trying. Moroi don't except change very much but I'm hoping to fix that but I need to pacify the guardians first."

"So you sold us to shut up the Guardian Concil?"

"Rosline," my dad warned.

"I had to come up with a solution. I made the decison as the queen not as your aunt." Tatiana's voice was firm. No arguing, not this time.

"There is nothing we can do is there?" I asked.

"No," Tatiana gave us a sad smile. "I do believe you will like the boys though. I know your're dating Guardian Castile's son and I'm sorry but I need you to do this."

"I know," I sighed. "I understand the reason why, I just wish I didn't have to do this."

"I wish that too," Tatiana took mine and Alexis' hands. "can you forgive me."

"Of course," we said in unison.

"Good," Tatiana huged us. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

I smiled then looked at Lex. We new what to ask for.

"Now that you mention it," Lex said.

"We would like to go to a concert," I added.

"Tomorrow," finished.

Our parents and Tatiana just stared at us.

"Hey," I snapped. "You are asking us to marry complete strangers. Why can't we go to one concert?"

"We'll take them with us, if we have to," Alexis put in.

"Yes, and I won't be mean to them," I promised and my dad raised an eyebrow. "What? Did you think I was going to be oh so sweet to them?"

My dad only chuckled.

"It's a huge secerity risk," mom chimed in.

"What are we, losers?" I asked her. We were only _her_ daughters, Children of Hathaway can kick butt. 

"Alright," Tatiana finally said. "You take guardians and I need to know the where and time."

"No problem," I said in a cheery voice. I reached into my bag and pulled out the printout I did yesterday.

Tatiana read the page then sighed. "Well, I'll have someone buy ten tickets online."

"Ten?" Alexis asked, confused.

"Two for you, two for Sebastine and Cmaeron, six for guardians." Tatiana stated.

"It'll probably be better if you have two that arein their late twenties and the rest male and female that are young. So they can blend in." I told her.

Tatiana only raised her eyebrow.

"They should wear their everyday clothes, too." Alexis added, "Band shirts and such. we'll just look like a regular human group."

"Alright but you have to put in a real effort to Sebastian and Cameron." Tatiana ordered.

"You drive a hard bargin." I nodded.

"Go find them and get to know them and behave at dinner." Our last order.

"Alright already," Alexis said. "We're going."

"Thank you, auntie," I call back and step out of the room.

In the hall, talking quietly are Sebastain and Cameron. Taking a breath we walk over to them.

"So..what kind of music do you like?" I ask them.

**Please let me know what you think of part two.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Rosline's POV**

"So what kind of music do you like?" I ask

.

Cameron twitches me a smile.

Sebastian turns to us and asks, "Would you like to join us for coffee?"

Lex and I look at each other and shrug and say, "Sure,"

We walk to the shopping area, much like a regular human mall, and claim a table at a coffee bar. I end up

next to Lex and Cameron, he's so close I can smell his clean scent. We order our drinks and finally Cameron breaks the silence.

"So, you only just found out, didn't you?"

Not sure that I can hold in all the complaints, I keep my mouth shut and nod.

"We've known our whole lives," Cameron continued while watching me. "We've been getting yearly packets of info on you since we were thirteen."

When he says that I cringe. I cannot believe my aunt did this. I push down my internal monolouge and ask "On whom do you get your info and what kind of info is it?"

"I get packets on Rosline Alissa Ivashkov," Cameron paused after he says my full name. Mom wanted to name me similar to aunt Lissa's name because they're lke sisters. Cameronwatched me swallow a lump in my throat and watched the blush color my cheeks. I'm marrying _him_? Wow, he is so hot.

"Which means," Sebastian's voice pulls me from my thoughts. "I'm your intended, Alexia Madison," he smiles sweetly at my sister. Lex's middle name comes from one of mom's friends that died while he was in school, Mason Asford.

"You asked what kind of music I like?" Cameron said to me. "It's very similar to your taste. Asking Alexandria, Escape the Fate, Alesana and Black Veil Brides."

He answered both my questions. He gets info on my general interest.

There's something about Cameron. He's so cool, calm and collected. He moves at his own instead of trying to keep up with the world. His blue-grey eyes watches you so closely you want to melt when you feel those eyes on you.

Our drinks finally arrive and I remember the concert. I take a sip of my caramel brulee **(is that right? i don't do coffee) **and clear my throat.

"Alexis and I going to a concert tomorrow in the city. We wondered if you guys would like to join us?" I say to both.

"I'm sure our father wouldn't object," Sebastain answered. "Who are we going to see?"

I smiled at Cameron as I answer, "Escape the Fate, Alesana, Motionless in White, Get Scared and Drive

A. Tatiana has ordered us to take six guardians. The show starts at six in the evening, human time. We'll be leaving at three."

Alexis and Sebastian continue to talk quietly with each other. I sat and tried not to stare at Cameron's pink plush lips. Oh God, what the heck is wrong with me, I'm forgetting Elias.

Bad. Bad. Bad.

"Rosline," Cameron's voice so smooth it relaxes me. "Will you take a walk with me?"

I looked at Alexis and she smiled then turned back to her conversation. "Of course."

As I move to stand, Cameron pulls my chair back then allows me to lead the way.

We walk aimlessly across the court until we arrive at a foutain set in a garden.

"You have a boyfriend," it wasn't a question but a statement. He knew about Elias. "How long have you been with him?"

"Seven months," I can't believe I forgot about Elias in fifteen minutes.

"You know we have no choice but to marry?" he asked.

"I know," I sighed and clenched my fist. "When I get back I was going to break up with him."

"Just like that?" Cameron had a note of disbelife in his voice.

"As you said, we have no choice." I watched the water reflecting the stars. "Do you have-" I couldn't finish the question.

"A girlfriend?" Cameron provided with a smile,

I nod, my cheeks turning pink again.

"No." he answered. "I've been with girls but I've never had a relationship. Never got serious."

"Why not?"

"Because of you." His fingers came up to brush aside my pink bangs. "I didn't want to risk falling for someone else and be angry at you because I couldn't be with her. Plus, who can compare to you?"

A blush creeps across my face and I turn my head toward the ground letting my hair hide my face.

"Rosline?" he asked.

I turned to him with raised eyebrows.

"I'm sorry for what you have to do, breaking up with your boyfriend. I think we can be happy together though. Can you feel the pull between us?" Cameron's grey eyes were so warm and open that I could read them. He cared for me, maybe even loved me. I had to try for him.

"I can feel it. I feel like I've know you." he smiled at me. "I won't try anything until you tell your boyfriend but even then I hope you can give us a shot at happiness."

His words brought back what my father said to my mother. Dad once told me my mom was in love with someone else and he had to constantly remind her, for months, that he would always be there for her no matter what. One morning, he said, she finally confessed her love for him and never looked back.

"Rosline?" Cameron's voiced pulled me from my thoughts.

"Yes, I promise after I tell Elias, I'll give you a fair shot."

We were silent for a while, not an uncomfortable silence but compaionable silence until my phone went off.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Can you back home? We need to talk and knowing you, you'll need time to change," my dad said on the other end.

"Sure, I'll be there in five minutes." I hung up and turned to Cameron. "My dad wants me back at the house. I gotta go."

"Okay," Cameron said. "I'll walk you back."

I actually had to walk us back because he had no idea of where to go. When we arrived he kissed my hand again but this time my stomach tightened with butterflies.

"I'll see you at seven for dinner," he told me and walked away.

I stood watching him for a minute then stepped into the house.

"Someone seems to be getting along," mom said behind me, making me jump.

I shrug, trying not to give my already intense feelings. I head to my favorite chair and plopped down.

"I'm sorry Rosline," my mom said softly. "I had not idea Tatiana would use you and your sister like this."

"I'll get over it." I mutter. "Cameron seems nice enough. I'm just worried about Elias."

"Your father and I are worried about him too," mom said. "We've told Eddie and Mia, they understand and wanted you to know, they don't blame you."

I said nothing.

"Go and get ready," mom ordered, "It's nearly six. Alexis should be back any minute and your brothers are playing their games upstairs."

I walk up to my room and hear my brothers bickering but I keep walking to my room.

When it's nearly time to head to the resturant, I take one last look at myself. I decided to wear an elegant, black and ivory dress with mini ruffles along with bowed satin peeptoes. I'm majorly regretting the hot pink highlights and I didn't have time to wash it out. Before I go back to school I think I'll get my highlights darkened so I won't be tempted to put in more crazy colors.

Alexis was wearing a strapless black dress with pale flowers and nude peeptoes. My little brothers were going with us and I have to say, they have some style.

Adrian Jr, or as I like to call him, AJ, was dressed a lot like our dad. He had on a black trousers, an emerald green dress shirt with the sleves rolled up his forearms and a black vest. It's freaky to see how much he is like our father.

Roman, the baby of our family, wore blue jeans, a white and navy blue striped tee and a ivory blazer. He has this Damon Salvator look about him, he's hair is also similar in cut.

When we arrive at the restruant, I immediately spot Cameron. It's like my eyes look for him and nothing else exists. It's a scary thing too considering that I just met him today. He catches my eyes and they warm at the sight of.

Cameron is wearing black skinny jeans, a white dress shirt with a skinny black tie and black blazer that is super fitted to his body and the sleves are folded up. He still has the black beanie on and he traded his gold cross for a silver one.

The rest of the Lefevre family was there dressed in their best and I begun to get nerveous. What do I say to these people? How long will this dinner last? I so don't want to be here.

"Hello everyone," dad say, coming to our rescue. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"That's quiet all right Adrian" Mr. Lefevre tells my dad. "I guess I can understand, you have three women in your lives. They do tend to need time to get ready."

For some reason I want to run away from this old guy.

"Who are these young men?" Mr. Lefevre asks.

"These are our sons, twins. Adrian Jr and Roman." dad answers with pride, he just loves his sons.

My brother say polite things to Mr. Lefevre and his family as we take our seats.

Dinner was quiet. Mr. Lefevre asked us all simple questions and my mother and father did the same to the other family. I guess dinner was alright. Mr. Lefevre was happy that Alexis and I invited his sons to the concert or maybe it was that we're making a little effort to get to know his sons.

When we leave mom asks if they want to come over for coffee and they agree. Alexis and Sebastian walk together ahead of us, Cameron and I after them followed by my brothers.

"Your dad seems nice," I say to him.

"Yeah, he's alright," Cameron admits. "Your parents seem better and your brothers are cool."

"They are," I answer honestly.

"So," he says. "Are you excited about tomorrow?"

"Of course I am. I probably won't get much sleep tonight." I tell him. "You are gonna see a whole new crazy side of me."

Cameron laughs. "I'm looking forward to that."

"What about you?" I ask him. "Are you looking foward to the show?"

"Yeah but time with you is what I can't wait for," Cameron tells me as I blush and my heart speeds up.

We walk quietly after that until I see a familar figure waiting at our front gate.

"Elias," I breath as my heart speeds up and Cameron's head snaps up to where my boyfriend stands with a murderous look on his adorable face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have rights to the Vampire Academy series.**

**Hey thanks everyone for adding my story to your story alerts and favorite author/story. **

**Someone pointed out I named the kids with a twist of their parents names, it's so well can all remember who is who's child.**

**Rose and Adrian's Children:**

Rosline

Alexis

Adrian Jr. (duh)

Roman

**Lissa and Christian's **

Christy

**Eddie and Mia's Children**

Elias

Mason

**Chapter 3**

**Rosline POV**

"Elias," I breath and Cameron's head snaps up to where my boyfriend stands with a murderous look on is adorable face.

Mom ushers everyone inside as dad walks back towards me with concern written clearly on his face, "Do you want me to stay with you?"

"No," I answer my dad sadly. "I have to tell him myself."

"It'll be alright, sweetheart," dad tells me and gives me a huge before walking inside.

I finally notice that Cameron is still beside me, looking at Elias with a steely glare. Elias is glaring right back at him and it's a freaky sight to me. Elias has always been a sweet and kind person, I've never seen him like this. Not wanting to risk anything I turn to Cameron.

"Please, let me handle this," I tell him.

Cameron studies my face for a few seconds and nods then walks inside.

"Who is that?" Elias demands.

I say nothing. I stare at the ground, unable to met his accusing eyes.

"Who is that?" Elias yells.

"His name is Cameron." I answer quietly.

"Are you cheating on me?"

"No," I answer honestly. "But I'm suppose to get to know him."

"What? Why?"

"Please, Elias. Don't make me answer that," I beg him.

"Rosline." Elias' voice is so cold and harsh. "Who told you to get close to him? Why?"

"Elias-"

He cut me off, "Answer me!"

Tears started to pool in my eyes, I had to blink again and again to stop them from falling. With a lump in my throat I answer, "The queen, pr-promised me to him. I have to marry him."

Elias moves like I hit him. Staggering back against a brick wall, his legs won't hold him, he slides down to the ground. His head rest in his hands and he doesn't look when I crouch down before him.

"There is nothing I can do." I tell him, wanting him to understand. "Alexis and I have talked to the queen and she wants us to do this. My parents found out last month, Lex and I were told today, that's why were here. We were going back to school in a few days and I was suppose to tell you then. We can't be together anymore, I have to do as the queen asks."

"We can be together at school, no one will know." Elias tells me but stops when he sees me shaking my head.

"They're the new transfers Gabby was talking about."

"I have to go to school with _him_?"

"Please Elias-" I tried to say.

"No." Elias gets up. "Fine, you want to leave me for him go ahead. When he treats you like crap I hope you remember what you gave up so easily. See you at school Rosline."

Elias walked away without a backward glance. It felt like he was walking out of my life but I knew I would see him at school.

I didn't want to go inside and act as normal as possible so I walked away from the house. I went to the gardens where dad and Alexis do their sketches. I sat on a bench and begun to cry.

Why did my aunt have to do this to me? Elias and I were happy, why did she have to ruin it?

My thoughts ran away with questions of my aunts decision and about what I've done to Elias as I sat and cried.

I ask myself how did this happen

I was not suppose to see you this way

I've broken down without you

And there's nothing you can do or say

Give me something to believe

Cause I've got nothing left in me

But I was strong and lost control

Never speak of you and they won't know

Continue life ignore the end

-Kisses for Kings

One of my favorite songs played in my head as I cried. I took my shoes off and let my feet settle in the cold grass. I want to go home and listen to Hawthorn Heights and cry my eyes out but can't. The Lefevre family is there, maybe wondering where I am.

Not a minute after I finsih my thought Cameron sits beside me. He wraps his wiry arms around me and pulls me to his chest. As I cry, he whispers comforting words and kisses my hair.

When I calm down we still sit with his arms around me.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "If it weren't for me you wouldn't be crying."

"No," I tell him. "It's not your fault. If my aunt had told me about our arrangement I would never had a relationship with anyone."

"Still I'm sorry you're hurting."

I say nothing, only snuggle closer to him.

After a while I stand and rub my arms to warm up, "let's go. We've been out too late already."

Cameron stands and shrugs off his blazer and helps me into it.

"Thank you," I say as I look up into his grey eyes.

"Your welcome," he tells me and reaches out to rub smeared liner.

"Do I look presentable?"

"Of course you do," he answers like I've asked him a dumb question.

As we step into my house my mom notices me and walks over.

"Are you alright," she asked.

"Not really but I'll live," I answer honestly.

"Go get cleaned up," she orders me and goes back to her conversation.

"Would you like to come with me," I ask Cameron.

"Lead the way," he tells me.

We walk into my room and Cameron starts looking at all my pictures on the dressers and shelves, posters on the walls, and reads the titles of the hundreds of books lining the wall. This room is just like my dorm at school.

I go to the bathroom and use makeup remover to clean away black smears. I pull my hair into a messy ponytail and splash water on my face.

When I walk out Cameron is looking at a photo of Elias and I at the queens Halloween masquerade. I wore a short black dress and black lace mask. Elias went with the classic Phantom of the Opera look.

"My brother came up while you were washing up, were headed back to our rooms," he said to me.

"Okay," I said back to him, quietly.

Cameron stepped to me and took my hand. "Try to get some sleep tonight, we leave in six hours, remember?"

"I'll try," I tell him with a small smile.

"Goodnight," Cameron brushed the back of his hand against my cheek.

"Goodnight," I breathed with a hitch.

Cameron's grey eyes got closer and closer until I closed my eyes and felt the gentle pressure of his lips against mine. A simple brush of the lips and he pulled back. I wanted his lips again but I let lead me out the door.

Mr. Lefevre watched us descend the stairs with a smile. He was happy that we seemed to be getting along.

"My sons have informed me that you and your sister invited them to a concert so we must be going," Mr. Lefevre told me.

"Alright, it was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Lefevre," I tell him politely.

"And you, my dear," he returned and walked to the door.

"I'll see you in a few hours," Cameron said to me. "Sleep well."

He walked out before I could say a word.

When they were all gone dad came over and hugged me. "Are you okay?"

"Not really but I'll be fine," I answered him honestly.

"Cameron seems like a nice kid and it's obvious that he likes you," Dad added.

"I know but I still feel like crap over Elias."

"He'll be fine, Rosline. There really isn't anything you can do about the situation. Go to bed all of you," he told Lex, Roman, AJ and I. "You girls have to get up in a few hours, so go to sleep."

"Okay, goodnight," I tell everyone as I walk up to my room. I shut the door and go to my walk in closet to change and I realize that I still have Cameron's blazer on. I think of putting it on a hanger but take it bed instead. I set my alarm and fall asleep breathing in Cameron's clean intoxicating scent.

* * *

**I just realized last night that in chapter one Rosline was suppose to be with Sebastian. I like Cameron better though. I like the broody, serious guy compared to the sweet, shy guy. Remember Cameron is also based on a picture of the model, George Boleyn, which is also a big reason I wanted him with Rosline. He's easier to write because I can google picture of George Boleyn and easily make up my character. **

**If you have any ideas for the life of Rosline and Cameron, let me know. Remember to review or I won't write.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello World of Fan Fiction!

This is just a little note from me. Not another chapter.

I've written three chapters in a short amount of time and have only gotten seven reviews. It's sad, really sad. I feel a like no one really cares for this fanfic so I think I'll stop for a while. I've mostly been writing for myself but this seriously sucks.

I get that everyone wants to read about Rose but she annoys me now. Rose was so stupid in the Last Sacrifice, I don't enjoy writing about her so I wrote something completely different. Also, I don't like Dimitri. At all. I'm Team Ivashkov, so I don't want to include him in this story. It's about Rose and Adrian's _children_, not about Rose and Dimitri's relationship. When I ended Part One with Dimitri, that was it for him. Done. The end.

Anyway, I'll be writing this story for myself on my computer, not for Fan Fiction. Honestly, why should I take the time to write something no one reads? Waste of time. Maybe when I finish this for myself I'll post it all at once. Who knows? It's all up in the air for me.

-Dellisa


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all, thank you to everyone who made me realize I was being completely dumb Wednesday. When I saw the number of reviews and request to keep writing I was embrassed. I apperciate that you all love this story as much as I do. **

**Here's the deal with yesterday: I went to the dentist at 9:00 am. I was given three shots, and four metal pins in my broken tooth, next to the wisdom tooth that was pulled a month ago. **(Don't ask caused the break, I don't know what happened.) **So anyway, I came home to my beautiful but naughty daughters and my neices and nephews, who are on spring break. My husband was at work, children running a mock, a horrible ache on the left side of my face and a headache that would not go away after two pain killers and to top it off I was starving, causing me to take it out on fanfic. **

**Thursday, the husband an I got in a arguement, daughters are still naughty and I had to put Power Steering fluid in the car all alone because I wasn't about to ask the husband to help. **(What can I say, I have a problem with my pride.) **So, when I got the right fluid in the the right place I went to the one person who helps me see the light, my mom. She, mom's name is Alisa** (dad is Dellas, see where I got my name? And I named my first daughter Delighla. I think I took the name thing too far though)** and she and my father had six children, four boys and two daughters. Mom helped me realize I was being an idiot, and so was my husband, and said to get over it. **

**Now, I'm answering your request, a new chapter. Before that I would like to give shout outs to people who left me reviews:**

**iShini **(I'm getting over myself now**)**

**adriansgirl **(thanks for both of your reviews)

**Isabella Jiroux **(thanks for the very long, and funny, review. You are awesome)

**Kaatteex3**

**Missa27**

**jbowen **(thanks for liking my different storyline)

**Mrs Schmeisser **

**Chiara Ivashkov**

**211 **(I'm glad you think Rose is stupid. We should start a club, lol.)

**youwish**

**rosedimitri96 **(yes, I love all the bands I've mentioned and I love you too. Oh, and I saw ETF live in Janurary, it was freaking rad. I shook Craig's hand, talked with Robert and Max. woot! This chapter is about that night)

**Valkyrie Shadow**

**francisca **(you didn't offend me, I was in a bitchy mood on Wednesday. I aplogize to you, I'm sorry)

**Thank you guys and to the people who added me to their favorite author/story list. **

**Love you guys!**

Chapter 4

Rosline POV

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Stupid alarm," I mutter as I slammed the off button.

I wanted to sleep more but someone knocked on my door.

"Come in," I croaked.

"Miss Ivashkov," a guardian said softly. "The queen sent me to make sure you're up to leave on time."

"Alright, thank you," I yawned as I sat up and rubbed sleep from my eyes.

"Meet at the garage in an hour," the guardian said and walked out. Two seconds later I heard him knock on Alexis' door, across the hall.

I stumbled to my bathroom and into the shower. I did my best to hurry but I had to watch the water run as I riensed to make sure all the pink was gone. Wrapping a towel around myself and hair I went to my closet.

It took me a while to decide what to wear when I saw a brown package on my shelf. I suddenly remembered, the last time I was here I ordewred two 'Escape the Fate' shirts and a bunch of things from .

I stabbed at the tape with scissors and pulled out two black tees with neon colors across the front. I put a teal tank top on then the shirt and white skinny jeans. I ran to Alexis' room and borrowed her teal Van's and gave her the shirt I ordered for her.

With the twenty minutes I had left, I dried and straightened my hair. I didn't bother adding in any color instead, I letf my nearly white highlights alone. I did my makeup as simply as possible, pink cheeks and lips, a light sweep of shadow with a little teal in it, liner and put a lot of mascara on.

I tossed my wallet, camera and phone into my Hello Kitty stuffed animal bag and went out the door but stopped when I sw Cameron's blazer on my pillow. I turned back and picked it up, instead of carrying it I put it on. Cameron is thin enough that it nearly fits me perfectly.

"Your outfit would loook better with a teal bow and teal extentions," Alexia says as she joins me in the hall.

"I know but I don't have any teal," I agreed with her.

"I have some," Alexis tells me and goes back to her room.

Dad walked walked from around the coner, where his and mom's room is. "Hello sweetheart, are you excited?" he asked.

"Of course," I go over and huge him. I always felt safe in my fathers arms.

"Do you have enough money?" he asked.

"A hundred adn my credit card."

"You'll probably need more cash and not your card. Here" he hands me a feww more hundreds.

Lex runs out of her room with a, "morning daddy," and starts snapping things in my hair.

"Morning sweetheart, here's some mo ney for you." He tells her and gives us a huge, "Be careful and have fun."

"Okay, love you dad," we both kiss his cheek and run out of the house.

"How do I look," Alexia asks me when we jog out the yard. Her shirt is the same as mine, she has a short purple frilly skirt, black legging with holes in them and purple Van's. She's wearing the silver "A" necklace that I gave her and her hair is straightened with purple extensions in it.

"You look awesome," I tell her. "Sebastian is going to love it,"

She blushes and says, "Shut up."

I laugh at her.

"And whose jacket are you wearing?" Alexis asks and it was my turn to blush.

"He forgot it last night and I'm going to return it."

"As if he'll let you give it back," Lex laughs.

We jog together gigling and talking about Cameron and Sebastian. At the garage, Cameron looks at me, notices his blazer and smiles. My face gets warm once again.

"Goodmorning, Rosline," his soft voice murmurs to me alone. Today he's wearing black skinny jeans, a army green shirt and black high top chucks. I didn't notice but he has a few facial piercings, one at each side of lip bottom lip and one through to nose, between his eyes, all have the black studs in them.

"Morning," I smile and remove his blazer. "I forgot to return this last night.'

"Keep it," he tells me as he holds it out for me. "It looks better on you anyway."

I smile at the ground as my face gets warmer and Alexia giggles.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure," he smiles at me and a dimple appears at the left coner of his lip.

"Alright," Guardian Smith, a very cool guy I spar with sometimes, gets our attention. "Let's go."

We all piled into the huge SUV and drove out of the court.

I sat next to Cameron, and we had to sit very close because Alexia and Sebastian were on my other side.

"Are you okay, this morning?" Cameron asked me quietly.

"I'm better," I answer without emotion.

"Ros," Guardian Smith called back to me from the passanger seat, I felt Cameron twitch next to me. "Breakfast?"

"Duh, you think I'm trying to starve myself?"

He chuckled and shot me a sweet, flirty smile.

"No need, your great the way you are," Guardian Smith said and the other guys nodded. Smith's name is actually Steven and he's only a couple of years older than me and said once if I was out of school he would try making his move on me.

Cameron stiffen and to make him feel better I said, "keep it up and I'll kick your ass before I go back to school."

"You know you love me," Steven said.

"Please. You know Steven you were'nt this crazy when the last time I was around, was it the kicks to your head I gave you that made you this way?"

"Nope, still the same." Steven smiled.

"Go flirt with someone else," I growled at him.

"One these days I know you'll give into my charm," he promised.

"And I know one of these days you'll end up in jail," I promised him.

"That's why I said, I'll wait until after your out of school."

"Too late," I said mostly to myself but he heard and glared at Cameron, who looked cooly back at him.

After the glaring match the guardian driving pulled into a fast food place to Alexis and I could eat. Thiry minutes after we left the drive-through we arrived at the place the concert will be. There were a few human kids in line already so Alexia and I lead everyone to the end of the line, which wasn't far from the doors. There were maybe fifteen kids ahead of the ten of us. It was an hour and a half until show time so Cameron and I sat on the cement and talked. I could feel Steven's eyes on us the whole time.

An hour and a half later, I'm getting patted down for weapons before we entre. There are two lines, one for girls and one for guys, Cameron was inside already with his brother and the male guardians. When I put my shoes on I head inside and Cameron is waiting with two Escape the Fate CDs, two VIP wristbands that allows us to meet the band after the show and four bottles of water. I had to raise my eyebrows at that to which he shrugged. He also bought me two t-shirts, one Escape the Fate and Alesana.

When I reach him, he grabs my hand and tows me inside. We're able to squeeze into a spot against the baracade. Sebastian and Alexis are next to us, guardians are around us and others are watching for threats near the doors. Cameron and Sebastian let Alexis and I stand in front of them and they braced their arms around us to help keep people back so we won't get pushed around.

The first band comes out and slowly people get into it. I don't know anything about them so I just listen to the music and feel the bass in my heart. Forty minutes later Get Scared starts playing and Cameron and I sing along and go crazy together sing the lyrics to 'Sarcasm'. I fight to get my camera out and take video and pictures for a while. The room is getting hotter and hotter, Cameron and I finsih one bottle of water by the time Get Scared finish their set.

Cameron and I talk to each other until Motionless in White set up. I take pictures of the bass player, Ricky Horror and TJ as they lay down their cables, and Balz when he sets up his keyboards. They do a quicky sound check and leave the stage.

Cameron removed his shirt and wore only his black wife-beater tank top and wrapped his arms around my waist. He lays his head on my shoulder and lightly traces his lips on my ear then down to my neck and leaves a soft kiss there. I place my hands on top of his and rest against him, enjoying the feel of him against my body.

Suddenly the lights go down and Motionless in White take the stage. Everyone goes crazy, including my group. The first song is 'Immaculate Misconception' and I dance and bang my head with everyone else and scream along with the rest of the girls when Ricky and Chris step forward to tease us. Their set drives the crowd insane, time passes too quickly and soon, they are done with their set.

When Alesana's set is so amazing and over too quickly. We all stood around talking until Escape the Fate took the stage. Alexia and I sang every song while Sebastine, Cameron and guardians held the crowd back. At one point Craig Mabbitt jumped off stage and sang to everyone at the barracade, I held his hand too. Finally, the show was over. We stayed at the front until the drummer, Robert, gave his drumsticks to Cameron.

We went outside, Alexia and I looked at the merch tables and bought other things. The four of us went out to get in line to meet the band and the guardians waited outside. There were picnic tables that we sat at and talked about the show until the line started moving.

After we shook hands with the band and had them sign our CDs we went out. Everyone piled into the SUV once again but this time was worse because we all smelled like sweat. I cuddled up to Cameron, rested my head on his shoulder and his head rested on mine. We fell asleep like that and didn't wake until we stopped at the royal courts gate.

Alexis and Sebastian went to get food at the shopping area while Cameron and I went to my house. We walked close to each other again but never touched. No one was home so I took Cameron to my room again, we sat on my bed and said nothing.

"Rosline," Cameron said.

I looked to him without saying a word.

He met my eyes and was silent. Slowly, he moved forward, just like last night, and touched his lips against mine. Without meaning to, I sighed a blissful sigh into his mouth. I felt his lips smile against mine.

I moved closer to him and him to me. His hand lifted and tangled themselves in my hair as mine roamed his taught shoulders and moved to rest behind his head. My fingers played with the back of his hair and he suddered.

Then I was on my back, him on top of me. Our kiss became hungry and urgent and our hands moved more freely.

I slide my hand under his shirt, felt his hard abs and he groaned.

One of his hot palms was resting on my side then slide up, grazing my brest and I moaned. I needed to be closer. I rolled him over, straddled his waist, leaned forward and kissed him. His plush lips were so soft and delicious. His tounge moved wickedly in my mouth begging mine to dance with his. Softly, I bit his bottom lip and he moaned then rolled me over and crushed me with his long, hard body.

Of course, someone had to choose that moment to open my door.

"Ros-" dad said as he opened the door.

Cameron and I jumped apart. He wiped lipstick from his mouth and I tried to smooth my hair.

"God, why did I have to see that," dad moaned and covered his eyes with his hand. "Cameron, you should go back to your rooms so I don't have to hurt you for touching my little girl."

"Dad," I grumbled.

"Yes, Mr. Ivashkov," Cameron replied and slide past my dad. Before he was out of sight he meet my eyes, smiled and mouthed 'later'.

My face was even more red thinking of 'later'.

"Rosline," dad interrupted my thoughts of later. "Your mom and I cooked, come downstairs. We want to hear about the concert."

"Okay. I need to shower first."

"Yes and I need to wash my memory to erase that horrible sight," I heard my dad mutter as he shut the door.

Smiling, I wondered to my shower. I let my hair air dry and braided my hair to one side. I pulled on a simple white tee, black yoga stretch pants, Nike sneakers and a sweater. I kept my makeup simple, matte powder and lip balm.

I found my family in the kitchen getting ready to eat pasta. We all sat at the table, ate, and laughed. Sitting there I realized how much I miss living at home and having mom and dad make my meals. I didn't want to leave tomorrow. I had to face my friends, who probably heard what I did to Elias.

I've had fun getting to know Cameron and going to the concert but I missed Elias. The little things we would do together. Curled up in a blanket reading a book, Elias held the book while I turned the pages. His warm breath tickling my neck and the rumble of his voice when my head laid against his chest. Running together in the mornings, watching animes and eating popcorn and ice cream. The fimilarity of his arms around me.

Cameron and I have had a bubble of peace but I knew when we land at Saint Valdimir's tomorrow the pain would begin. Elias and his novice friends are sure to give Cameron a hard time in sparring. My friends might not talk to me. Worst of all, I'll have to see the pain in Elias' eyes. But not yet. Today I'll enjoy the time with my family and be happy.

When we finished eating we played a dance game on my brother's Wii. Mom and AJ won, Dad had the worst score. In the evening mom took Alexis and I to get manis, pedis and our hair done. Mom got some new grey hairs covered, Lex got honey highlights and I got my highlights darkened.

I saw Cameron from afar and I think he noticed the Ivashkov family was having fun together and decided not to interrupt. Tomorrow I would see him and maybe kiss him again.

I went to bed early that night. I was full with pizza and pie and tired from beating AJ at dancing.

**Again, I'm sorry about the last chapter. I hope this will make up for my rant. I'm actually in a good mood right now. I watched Red Riding Hood a few hours ago, Shilo Fernandez is hot. I gave my teenage cousin a night out with her boyfriend. (My family doesn't like her to see him but my husband and I don't see what's worng with a 17 year old girl having a boyfriend. We let them have their first actual date I think.) So anyway, I'll continue to write for everyone who reads this. Thanks for making me see the error of my ways. Ha ha. **

**I hoped you liked this chapter. **

**-Dellisa**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a short verison of chapter four in Adrian's point of view when he walks in on Rosline and Cameron. I thought it would be funny to hear from a fathers point of view. **

**Adrian's POV**

"Guardian Ivashkov," a young guardian named Steven called. "I just wanted to inform you that we brought your daughters back, alive and well. There wasn't any threat."

"Thank you for taking care of them," Rose replied.

Steven nodded and turned to the guardian housing.

"It it me or does it seem like Steven knows about Cameron?" Rose asked me.

It was well known that Steven Smith is in love to our Rosline. We were told by Alexia that Steven promised to wait to make his move when Rosline got out of school. Whenever Rose or I spoke with him he was always kind and sort of sucking up to us, making plans for the future no doubt. Now, his aura gave him away. Sadness, hurt, love and anger showed brightly.

"He knows," I told her.

"I feel horrible. Our daughters have to marry strangers and those who love them are pushed aside because the queen made it so." Rose ranted while we walked inside the house to the kitchen. We had run out to pick up desserts for the kids. "I still feel terrible for Elias. You saw how hurt he was last night."

"I did, and I'm sorry but there really isn't anything we can do about it." I pulled Rose into a hug then said, "I'll see if they're upstairs. I'm sure they're hungry."

Rose started to cut the dessert as I started for the girls room.

"Ros-" I opened Rosline's door and instantly regreted it.

My beautiful, sweet daughter was laying under Cameron and kissing him. As soon as the they heard the door open, they sprang apart. Rosline smoothed her hair and Cameron wiped my daughters lipstick from his lips. I slapped my hand across my eyes and turned my head away. I couldn't stand the sight of my little girl making out with a boy.

"God, why did I have to see that?" I moaned. "Cameron, you should go back to your rooms so I don't have to hurt you for touching my little girl."

"Dad," my not-so-innocent daught grumbled.

"Yes, Mr. Ivashlov," Cameron said quickly and I felt him slip past me.

When I uncovered my eyes and turned to my daughter, she was blushing. Her cheeks were red, just how her mother use to look at that age. Another thought struck me. If she is just like her mother, does that mean she's doing or has done all the things Rose and I did back then? Oh no, I think I'm going to die. My little girl was not long ago a two year old who cried after me whenever I left her at home. She called me 'da-da' and liked to fall asleep in my arms.

I had to push my horrible and sad thoughts aside to speak to her, it was not easy.

"Rosline," I said to her. "Your mom and I cooked, come downstairs. We want to hear about the concert."

"Okay. I need to shower first," she said. I agreed with her, she needed to wash that boy off of her and never do that again.

"Yes and I need to wash my memory to erase that horrible sight," I muttered out loud as I shut the door, struggling not to cry.

My Rosline is no longer a child, she'll may be married this summer and there's nothing I can do to change that. She'll never be the little girl I chased down in the malls and had to bribe to make her leave without causing a scene. Actually, I'm sure I'll still do that but it's not the same. She'll be holding on to her boyfriend as she runs away.

I think I know what the fathers of my old girlfriends thought of me. They wanted to kill me back then. Just like I want to kill Cameron, beat him to pulp until he apologizes to me then kill him. After that, I'll have bars put on Rosline's windows and hired a guardian to keep boys away from her.

"Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry," I chant as I make my way back to my wife.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Everybody! I'm Back!**

**Sorry I was gone for a while but the night after I added chapter four I got sick. I was to ill to bother looking at the computer for the first day and when I got on I didn't have it in me to write. So for the time I've been gone I've been reading Harry Potter fanfics. It was my first time reading them and I'm now addicted to Dramione. (Draco and Hermione) **

**I'm thinking of writing a cross over of the Vampire Academy and Harry Potter. Wouldn't it be cool if Draco met a girl that was just as arrogant as him? I mean Rose Hathaway and Draco Malfoy are cut from the same cloth, well at least I think so. I'd like to hear your ideas on that.**

**Now, on to the story...**

* * *

Finally, back at school, the boys are escorted to the headmistress while Alexis and I head to our dorm.

Guardian Smith informed us that we are to report to class as soon as we put our bags away. Of course, we take our time. Alexia only wants more time to not have to focus in class and I'm afriad to face Elias. Knowing Elias, and I do, he would have told our friends so I'm sure they hate me right now.

"It'll be alright," Alexis surprises me, taking me from my revier.

"How'd you know what I was thinking about?"

"I'm your sister and I'm not stupid," Alexis snorts.

"I'm afraid of what our friends will say and what Elias and his friends will do to Cameron," I sigh. "You saw how he reacted the other night and he said that I would regret letting him go."

"Did you tell Cameron your thoughts about that?"

"Yes, he says that if Elias starts crap with him then he's more than capable of taking care of himself." I shook my head. "Guys are so stupid sometimes. At least he has a brother to help him out as well."

"That's true and they were the top male novices at there school."

"And I may be a girl but I can beat almost all the guys in class," I laughed.

"Totally." Alexis agreed.

We dumped our bags in our rooms and checked our makeup, pulled our hair back and changed into sparring clothes because the last two hours of school is spent in the gym. We took our time because female novices had to make sure the clothes they spar in will stay put. When you roll around on the floor, fighting for your life in a loose t-shirt the guys usually get to see what your taste in bras are. Now all the girls know to buy the clothes made for working out, like the formfitting shirts and tank tops that allow your body to "breath" while working out.

When we finished we took a granola from the snak room then headed out, saw the guys walking with my guardian friend, Jason Knight. They were obviously headed to the gym so we jogged and caught up with them.

"Hi Jason, miss me?" I smiled.

"Rosline," he said and only gave me a quick glance that held no emotion.

Werid, he is always very friendly to me. Jason first arrived here about two years ago when he was only a year out of school. When he arrived he was sent to be train with me until my new mentor showed in a couple of weeks. We became friends and I secretly had a crush on him until my dad visited and noticed, he threatend me so I quit making eyes at Jason.

Our party continued, quietly walking to the gym doors. Before I could follow Sebastian, Jason held me back.

"Rosline, can I have a word?" Jason asked.

Cameron hesitated but eventually followed his brother inside.

"What's up?" I asked, trying to ignore the tension.

Jason didn't say anything for a moment, he just studied my face. "It's true isn't it? You're marrying him."

I sighed but nodded.

Jason followed my sigh with his own and ran a hand through his raven colored hair.

"You know I've been waiting for this?" His voice was rough and hurt. "I've been waiting for you to finish school so I can finally act on my feelings for you."

What is with all the guy problems? Elias, the crazy guardian at court, Cameron and now Jason. I'm so gonna run away if this gets any worse. Why can't I have a normal guy friend?

"I never thought you and Elias would last," Jason's voiced pulled me back to him. "I've always knerw that you two weren't good for each other and was sure that I would have my chance when you leave for court."

For a mintue I let myself drown in his midnight eyes. Thinking of what I could possible have with him. Love, not the forced kind but the real, simple love for a person who is your entire world.

"I'm sorry Jason," I tried to make my eyes show how sorry I was, that I was dying inside. "I've always liked you but there is nothing I can do. The queen has ordered Alexis and I to do this and I won't marry a man I hate. I'm giving Cameron a real shot to this situation work."

"Fine," he snapped then walked away.

I sighed as I pinched the bridge of my nose, headache coming on and I haven't been at school for an hour yet. I compose myself as best I could then walk inside to face my friends.

The first thing I noticed was the silence. Sparring was always loud, kids crying out in pain every other minute and all the trash talking. This time, no one was fighting, all eyes were on my ex-boyfriend and Cameron.

The two guys were standing only a few feet apart, glaring at each other and speaking softly. It was obvious that it wasn't a friendly chat.

Behind me the door banged shut then all eyes moved to me. I got looks of hate, surprise and pity.

"What's going on here?" I asked when I reached them.

"Nothing, Ros," Elias smiled at me. "I'm just reminding your boytoy who had you first."

Cameron's eyes harden, his lips turned into a hard line until he looked at me and smirked.

Reaching for me and pulling me flush, against his body he says, "Yeah, well lets not forget who has her now."

He nuzzled my neck while keeping eye contact with Elias.

"Whatever," Elias' eyes were hurt when he glanced at me and walked away.

The guardians told everyone to get back to work and I turned to Cameron. ready to hit him.

"I'm sorry," Cameron said before I could do anything. "I can't stand the fact that he had what was to be mine.

"Yeah," I spat at him. "What's that? Me or my virginity?"

He just looks at the ground, not answering.

"I'm not going to be your possesion and if you had asked me I would have told you that I never had sex with Elias. Everyone knew I wasn't ready for that and he never pressered me. If this what it be like being with you maybe I should ask my aunt to find a different guy for me to marry." With that I walked away.

"Rosline, you spar with Alto, I'll take your new boyfriend." Guardian Smith said.

The class got to work and the entire time I was imagining Cameron's pretty face that I was hitting.

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry about being gone so long. I'm warning you not to expect fast updates from me because I spend most of my interent time reading Dramione fanfics but I won't forget you. I would like to hear what you thought of this short chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

Hello Readers!

I am so very sorry that I have not updated in a while. I am a mother of two and a wife so it's been hard to find time to write. Now, there is something very important I have to get out...

I'm almost positive that I won't be writting anymore. I have hit a wall and have no way to get around it. So as of tonight, June twenty-eight, I am putting all my stories up for adoption.

2 Vampire Academy Fanfiction:

Rose and Adrian's Bliss (Complete, 13 Chapters)

Rose and Adrian's Bliss Part Two: Their Children (In-Progress, 7 Chapters)

2 Iron Fey Fanfiction:

Ash and Meghan's Hot Night (In-Progress, 6 Chapters)

Iron Queen: My Own Ending (One-shot but possible multi chapters)

So if anyone is a fan these series and my fanfictions I am willing to let you have it with my permission. Anyone interested PM me.

Again, I am sorry to everyone who loved my take on these books. There are too many of you to list but thanks to people who added me to their Favorite Story/Author, Story Alert and, of course, kisses to the beautiful people that wrote Reviews! I'll love you forever.


End file.
